As a hydraulic pressure control valve, a technique described in Patent Literature 1 is conventionally known. The patent literature discloses a hydraulic pressure control valve having a valve body, a spool valve, and filters. The valve body is in the shape of a substantially cylinder and has in an outer peripheral surface thereof opening portions through which hydraulic fluid flows. There are provided a plurality of opening portions spaced from each other at predetermined intervals in the axial direction of the valve body. The valve body has a plurality of circumferentially continuous annular grooves on the outer peripheral surface at axially spaced positions at which the opening portions are formed, respectively. The spool valve is movably provided in the valve body to switch between opening and closing of each opening portion. The filters are individually fitted to cover the opening portions circumferentially of the annular grooves, thereby filtering hydraulic fluid flowing into the opening portions. Further, when the axial direction is assumed to be the widthwise direction, each filter has a capturing portion formed with a relatively wide width. The capturing portion covers the associated opening portion to capture contamination or other foreign matter which may be contained in the hydraulic fluid. Each filter further has connecting portions formed at respective positions circumferentially opposing each other across the capturing portion. The connecting portions are narrower in width than the capturing portion. The connecting portions are welded together at respective end portions which are in surface contact with each other in the radial direction, thereby forming a ring-shaped filter.